Timothy Rune
Timothy Rune is role-played by Orion's Dagger. Timothy is the Guardian of Peace. His pet co-worker is a shadow tarantula named Hades. History Timothy became a Guardian during the events of World War II. He was born in Poland with his twin brother, Marcus (Marcoux), but had a weaker body and immune system than normal. The day he became a guardian was also the day he had been captured by soldiers. Marcus and Timothy were home alone, as their parents had already left days earlier to take their sister Anna to safety, and they were instructed to wait until four nights later before they followed. However they were discovered, and the soldiers were escorting Timothy and Marcus away. While exiting the building in which the boys had been hiding, Marcus tripped. Not surprisingly, none of the soldiers were too happy about Marcus' clumsiness. Timothy protected his brother as well as he could, but his weak body couldn't take it. The soldiers then took Marcus and left, knowing Timothy would to die whether they took him or not, and hours passed. Then Timothy woke up. He was laying on the cold gravel road in the light of the full moon. He stood up, looked up at the large looming light in the sky, and understood. He then went on his way to begin his work. Timothy had sensed at the time that he was going to be very busy for a while. Appearance Timothy looks to be about 17. He has dense black hair and bright, almost cat-like, yellow eyes. On occasion these eyes glow for currently unknown reasons. His skin is a very pale. His choice of clothes are what he picked out of a thrift shop in the U.S.; a black hoodie and jeans, with a pair of grey and black boots. Underneath his clothes Timothy wears a layer of Shadow Tarantula gossamer as an under layer of protective armor. Hades is usually nice and comfy in the hood of the hoodie. Timothy- example picture (2).jpg Timothy- example picture (1).jpg|Timothy with his flute Timothy.jpg Timothy Rune bottle.jpg|Timothy with a spirit bottle and his flute Personality He shows a very silent and serious personality most of the time, but is also a little mischievous when he gets bored. He's not too confident in himself, and feels he relies too much on his flute, and is worried about what it means for him to basically be death. He's afraid he'll end up scared of himself. Abilities The Silver Belladonna - A small silver flute decorated with skull and belladonna engravings. Timothy uses it to play music which eases sleeping people into a quiet death. If needed, the Silver Belladonna can become a pole-arm, and in extreme situations a scythe; called Reaper's Song. If a soul is taken when he uses his scythe he can do with it what he wills. He usually stores the souls he takes in soul bottles. When using Reaper's Song, Timothy can see souls, as well as cut a portal into the spirit realm. The Silver Belladonna is also the seal of the ancient Greek goddess Angelos, whom woke up recently due to visiting Mount Olympus. She seems to be naturally sleepy, and is rather easygoing for a goddess who has been nearly forgotten. She actually doesn't even remember any of her sacred symbols, so she's adopting whatever is associated with the flute and Timothy as her own. Timothy hopes he can get along with her. Invisibility Grave Hopping '''-Timothy can transport from one place in the world to another if death is associated with the area. He calls it grave-hopping, the process leaves a lingering scent of poppies. '''Spirit Summoning - If he needs a word of wisdom, extra strength, or an extra musician, Timothy can play special tunes on the Silver Belladonna that summons a soul from the underworld and related locations. Timothy can summon the spirit of anyone he needs; except for anyone he is closely related to by blood or heart. If Timothy summons too much too quickly he can become exhausted, and if he pushes too far he may start coughing up blood due to his weak constitution. Favorite Spirits #Orion the Hunter #King Arthur #Beowulf #Mozart #The Minotaur, Asterion #Tlahuicole #Empedocles Likes and Dislikes ''Likes'' Belladonna tea, Hades, looking at the stars from his observatory, the smell of the forest, music, and his friends. ''Dislikes'' Thunderhead, losing at cards to King Arthur, raspberry seeds, and the taste of iron. Relationships Hades - The pair met in Mexico on a highly eventful trip, Hades was in danger of becoming the meal of some young Colossus Rats. Timothy, taking notice of the situation, drove off the rats and saved Hades life. Indebted to Timothy, Hades started following Timothy around, and eventually they got as close as a spider and his master can get. They care for each other immensely and do their best if the other is hurt. If Timothy is tired, Hades will just bite him; Shadow Tarantula venom is a type of chemical, similar to strong caffeine, and Shadow Tarantula webbing is near transparent and stronger than reinforced steel. As a shadow tarantula, Hades can smell someone approaching death from over a mile away. He is also rather skilled at chess. Angelos '- The goddess sealed in his flute. She's only recently re-awoken, so they've yet to really interact. She can be a bit uncaring for Timothy's agenda, and will possess him if she thinks things are boring. [[Heiress of Circe|'Anna Rune]] - Timothy's younger sister. Back in Poland, before Timothy became a guardian, Anna was taken by their parents in an effort to take her to safety. She was loved by almost everyone who met her, and had eyes that were bright and magical. They changed colors, ranging from a deep sunset, to clear water, to rich earthy stone, and more. Timothy can remember how those eyes have caused fights to end, arguments to start, and animals to sleep, all for no apparent reason. This makes him think his sister may have had something a little special after all. And then he discovers she has been alive and well, raised to be the heiress of all magic... [[Attitulo|'Marcus Rune']] - Timothy's twin brother. Marcus was like Timothy's other half, and they were virtually inseparable when they were together. Marcus was the stronger of the two, as well as having a strong empathy with other people. However, it was unnaturally strong, and several times he was bedridden after he felt a person's intense emotions. He had a photographic memory, and never forgot a person he met, many times surprising people by saying their full name after only having met them once in passing. After the recent discovery that Marcus is actually the spirit Attitulo, Timothy has had conflicted feelings of betrayal and joy. Leaving him agitated and unsure of how to handle the truth of the situation. [[Valentina Love|'Val']] - These two are good friends, they have gone on several adventures together, and Timothy trusts Val as much as he would trust his sister, Anna. [[Jade Windragon|'Jade']] - Timothy is able to talk to Jade about a lot of things he can't normally with others, such as his thoughts about the situations with Marcus and Anna... [[Phoenix Nova|'Phoenix Nova']] - Although they originally got off on the wrong foot, Timothy has somewhat become accustomed to this somewhat strange person. [[Alisa ánemos tháv̱ma|'Alisa']] - Timothy tries a to be a good friend to her, no matter how strange the situation gets. There have been a few awkward times, but those problems have been resolved. [[Janus Chance|'Janus']] - After a crazy accident that involves a hippo, Ammit the Eater of Hearts, and a triple-glazed strawberry-pomegranate donut, Timothy now owes Janus some favors. In short, Janus can now drag Timothy into any misadventure Janus wants. [[Vevina|'Vevina']] - Timothy is nervous around her, more frightened of what his reflection may show than of Vevina herself. [[Thunderhead|'Thunderhead']] - Timothy's archenemy. They first met in Canada, where they were having a normal conversation about their lives as spirits...until Timothy mentioned his gratitude to the Man in the Moon. This was a rather sore subject for Thunderhead. Filled with rage against all who side with the Man in the Moon, Thunderhead threw the first blow. The resulting battle caused a large area of damage to the land, so badly that the battle site had to be warded off to keep humans from stumbling upon it. There, the very ground crackles with electricity, and the plants depend on draining the life from passerby's to survive; the area is known to Timothy and everyone else as the Humming Asphodel. Miscellaneous Blood Type: O Birthday: November 11 Zodiac: Scorpio Quotes * "Rest in...well, please. Just rest." * "Please, don't interrupt." Trivia * Timothy Rune is the first character ever created by wiki member Orion's Dagger. * Timothy was originally created under the name Timothy K. Dread ''approximately one hour after Orion's Dagger watched the Rise of the Guardians movie in the local theater. * Timothy is based on the Grim Reaper. * Wronski is a Polish last name stemming from ''wrona meaning crow. Category:Guardians Category:Males Category:Good Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Teenagers Category:Characters who lost family members Category:Reborn by Man in Moon Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Weapon users Category:Power users Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:Twins Category:Teleportation